The Titans' Oracle
by Money100
Summary: I can't think of a summery. R&R. :)


**Hi. This is my second Percy Jackson story. And my first crossover between Ice Age and Percy Jackson. Hope I do a good job with the whole crossover thing. Anyway, here goes. Don't own any characters. **

Camp HalfBlood. Just your typical camp... If you're a demigod. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, along with a few other demigods, come to this very camp during the summer. They've been on quests, saved the world, went to Tartarus, and held up the sky. Yeah, they've done a lot, but the adventure that lies ahead, was gonna be the biggest one of their lives. But, how did these heroic HalfBloods get their quests? Well, in the Big House, there was an attic, and in this attic, was a three legged stool, and on that three legged stool, sat a mummy, and in that mummy, was the spirit of Delphi. And that's where it stayed... Until one day, a red headed girl, named Rachel, came to camp and took over the role as the camp's oracle. How does Rachel live, knowing the future? That we'll tell in another story. But she wasn't the only oracle in the world. Over 20,000 years ago, there was another oracle. Who once lived with a crew of pirates, but now lives with a herd. This was a secret. She just couldn't go around, telling everyone she could tell the future. And she couldn't tell a certain saber. Then she'd just be called weird... Again. This oracle was named Shira. Sitting on a hilltop, staring at the moon, she wondered how she has lived this long with a secret so obvious. Her fur, her eyes, those moments when she'd faint, then stand and recite a riddle. Then Diego would look at her, confused. She was living as two people. That's why Gutt used her. Only he knew about her secret. That's why he wanted to keep her. But she was glad she escaped. She loved life now. And it was even better with...

"Shira!"

An orange furred saber walked up to her. Shira turned.

"Diego."

Diego walked up beside her and sat down.

"Beautiful night. Isn't it?"

Shira had asked. Diego nodded.

"Yeah, it's nice. But you're more beautiful."

Shira chuckled.

"C'mon tough guy. The others will be wondering what we're doing up here."

"And I wish we were... You know...mating?"

Diego let out a hint. Shira laughed.

"No mating yet. Not physically ready."

Diego nodded. Then the two started on there way down the hill. But Shira gasped. Diego turned to see what was wrong. Shira fell to the ground.

"Shira!"

Shira jerked her head up and looked at Diego. Then she stood.

"Eight HalfBloods, a satyr, and one oracle, shall return to the past, you must fight them all, up to the last, we are the ones that look at fate, hurry, before it's late, find the past to where it started, and who knows, you might be rewarded."

Then Shira fell back down to the ground. Diego ran up to her.

"Shira? Are you okay?"

Shira slowly opened her eyes and stood.

"I'm alright. Sorry about that. C'mon, let's get back."

Little did she know, 20,000 years in the future, the same prophecy was being foretold. Rachel stood from the ground and looked at Percy and Annabeth. They'd gotten use to Rachel's episodes. But this was the second time they'd heard a prophecy this serious.

"I'm fine."

Percy helped her to her feet.

"What did it mean?"

Rachel shrugged.

"I dunno. I just tell the prophecy. You guys figure it out."

The demigods nodded.

"But can we do it in the morning? I'm tired."

Percy stretched. Annabeth and Rachel nodded.

"Sure. C'mon Seaweed Brain. Back to cabin three."

Rachel said goodnight to the two and went to her cave in the woods. But Leo was in the woods, over in bunker 9, working on a new invention. He hadn't heard the prophecy, but his new invention would do just the job.

In the morning, while the camp was eating breakfast, Chiron made an announcement.

"Demigods, naiads, dryads, satyrs, and nymphs a like!"

Dionysus cleared his throat.

"And god."

Chiron added.

"Anyway, a new prophecy has been foretold. It seems like our eight HalfBloods, four from this very camp, and three from Camp Jupiter, shall go on another quest."

"What's the prophecy?!"

Someone asked. Rachel stood in front of the group.

"I've foretold the future! The prophecy is that eight HalfBloods will go back in time with a satyr and an oracle, me!"

Percy raised his hand.

"Where do we get the other HalfBlood from? They're only four of us, and three of them. That makes seven."

"I think I could help with that."

Everyone turned to see a boy with black jeans, a black T-shirt with a skull on it with a black jacket on. The boy had a large skull ring on his right hand, his Stygian iron sword in his left hand. His skin had gotten REALLY pale since the last time anyone had seen him. This demigod was Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades.

"Nico!"

The whole camp shouted.

"Well, that settles our demigod problem. Now, the satyr problem."

He looked around. That's when Grover raised his hand.

"I'll go!"

Annabeth, Percy, and Rachel looked at him.

"What?"

"The prophecy says we have to time travel."

"And how do we do that?"

Piper asked. Leo spoke up.

"I've been working on this new invention. I think it could help."

Chiron looked at Leo.

"Grand job, my boy! Splendid! Now, which HalfBloods shall go."

Percy, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, and Nico raised their hands. But Clarisse stood.

"Why should Percy go?! He's already been on quests!"

Chiron turned to her.

"Calm down, child. You'll have your time."

Clarisse sat back down reluctantly, grumbling to her friends.

"Now, we must contact Camp Jupiter."

Back in the Ice Age, the herd had woken up. Diego was still nervous about Shira. What was all that about? It was like she had a seizure, then passed out. But the weird thing was, when she stood and spoke, it wasn't Shira's voice. The voice was rough, like sand paper. Then she passed out again. After that, she got back up and walked off, as if nothing ever happened.

"Shira, are you sure you're okay? You know, after last night?"

"Yes, I'm fine!"

Shira spat back. She couldn't believe it. Her first episode of the oracle. And now, Diego was gonna get all worried about her. And she told a prophecy. But she had no idea what it meant. She didn't have anybody to help her. She just had to be the only girl in her mother's litter. It was traditional in her pack that the first born girl of the leader, was to carry on the spirit of an oracle. It was given by the female saber before her. And that saber was... Her sister. When Apollo came over to their cave, Shira was thrilled to know that she'll be the next oracle. But after a few days with the oracle's spirit, she didn't really find it interesting after she'd predicted the genders of her new cousins. And when she got older and realized she couldn't have kids, she regretted the whole oracle thing. But it was too late. The spirit had rested itself inside her. The pack soon banished her after knowing she didn't want the spirit. She ran for days before meeting Gutt and excepting a home on his ship. And now, here she sits, thinking of a way to get rid if the oracle. There was no other female saber to take over the role. She was stuck with the oracle until she died.

"...Shira, Shira, did you hear me? I said we're going to the lake."

Manny said, standing right in front of the tigress. Shira shook her head and nodded.

"Sure, why not?"

Then the group walked off.

Back at Camp HalfBlood, the three demigods from Camp Jupiter stood in front of Chiron.

"You three will join these four demigods on another quest."

"What's the prophecy this time?"

Jason asked. Rachel stepped foreword and recited the prophecy.

"Wow. That sounds powerful."

"It is."

Annabeth said.

"Okay, how do we travel back in time?"

"And who are we looking for?"

Rachel froze.

"Rachel? Rachel?"

Rachel fell to the ground. The demigods and centaur stepped back. Then Rachel jerked and stood.

"The oracle of the past, you shall return to. She is not old, nor is she knew. Go back in time, and find the oracle. But you all shall know, she has a curse, not a miracle."

Then Rachel fell back down. She stood.

"I'm alright."

"Well, there's another prophecy."

"And we know who we're looking for."

Frank said. Rachel nodded.

"A girl. And she's an oracle."

Chiron seemed to be deep in thought.

"Can't think of any other oracles. I'm afraid you're on your own."

The demigods sighed.

"So, how do we go back in time?"

"I'll show you how."

Said Leo. And the group said bye to Chiron and the rest of the camp, and headed into the forest.

**Okay. I'm done. I hope you like it. If you don't, that's okay. I don't think it's that good, either. The story will get interesting in the next chapter. That's if, you guys want me to continue. If you don't, that's fine. Anyway, see you. R&R, if you want.**


End file.
